Talk:Kelsay House
Message from Dionysia Kelsay (From main page) Hi I am Dionysia Kelsay, daughter of Jim and Suzie Kelsay. There is a lot of information that is incorrect in the story that I can clarify. By the way, Samuel followed us to California and he still lets us know he's around. He doesn't makes us feel threatened, just making his presence known. As of this writing, we are on New Orleans, and last night we went in a history ghost tour in the French Quarter. When my husband talked about my family's ghost story, the ghost detector they provided us went off in his shirt pocket. (Saved by Thor2000 (talk) 16:10, April 7, 2017 (UTC)) Dionysia's Updates (Moved from main page) Hi I am Dionysia Kelsay daughter of Jim and Suzie Kelsay. There is a lot of information that is incorrect in the story that I can clarify. By the way, Samuel followed us to California and he still lets us know he's around. He doesn't make us feel threatened, just making his presence known. As of this writing, we are in New Orleans and last night we went to a history ghost tour of the French Quarter. When my husband talked about my families ghost story, the ghost detector they provided us went off in his shirt pocket. 04/07/17 update Corrections House was built in 1877. My mother Suzie saved the house from being demolished in 1977 coincedently ithe 100 anniversary of it being built. The house was moved to Fish Springs in Carson Valley Nevada to my grandfathers homestead on Bob White lane now named Magpie Lane We moved out of the house in 1988, so the activity for our family started from the renovations 1977 to 1988 at which time we rented the house to the Robinson family and relocated to California My sister Jennifer was 3 years old not 13 when things were happening. I was 7 years old Garret was not terrorized by Samuel. His ghost had White hair with a cape. I was 18 when unsolved Mysteries came to interview everyone for the show. Reenactment , the children were actors except my mom and dad, Suzie and Jim. In 2011 I visited the home . it was a private residence. During the moving process the roof hit power lines and started a fire. It made news in the newspaper. A family saw the article and recognized the house. They came to visit, said their 91 year old mother was in the car and said she was born in the house in the 1880's. She brought a photograph of her and her family in front of the house in that era. She said the house was In her family for many years and around the late 1920"s was relocated from Virginia city to Carson city. And that is where my family purchased the house. I'm in possession of the negative taken from my moms Kodak. 110 camera . Mom was taking pictures in the living room of my new born brother Scottie with stuffed animals. The negative strip first photo was black, second black, third face of Samuel , fourth was black. The negative could not be proved or unproved as fake. The picture was taken in 1982.